


homeward bound

by folkvangr (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Short & Sweet, i care them a lot, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/folkvangr
Summary: lucius nearly leapt out of his skin, and he threw the covers off of him, scrambling up into a seated position. the soft morning light stung his weary eyes, and he saw a shadowed figure kneeling by his bedside. and then those dashing hazel eyes, and that smooth russet hair, and an almost unfamiliar smile.
Relationships: Lucius/Raven (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> i care them!!!!!

lucius stirred a little at the soft pat on his cheek. he turned in bed, mumbling for a few more minutes of peaceful sleep, burying his face in his covers. it was then that he heard a muffled voice, and battle-roughened fingers combing gently through his hair.

“lucius, i’m home.”

lucius nearly leapt out of his skin, and he threw the covers off of him, scrambling up into a seated position. the soft morning light stung his weary eyes, and he saw a shadowed figure kneeling by his bedside. and then those dashing hazel eyes, and that smooth russet hair, and an almost unfamiliar smile.

the hand slipped down to cup lucius’s face, and then rest on the back of his neck. raven’s face was blurring, now. lucius’s own hands flew to his mouth to hide his sob, and he threw his arms around his partner’s neck, crying into his chest.

“raven…!”

raven lowered his head and kissed lucius’s temple. “i missed you, lucius.”

lucius sniffled and squeezed raven tighter against him, sighing shakily as the mercenary’s arms wound around his waist and tucked him close. “raven, you’re here...you’re really here…”

“yeah.” they parted, and lucius was smiling through the tears streaming down his flushed face. raven brushed them away, leaning close to kiss the corner of lucius’s mouth. “thank you for staying home. i’m glad you’re the first one i got to see when i returned.”

“where did you go?” lucius asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. raven shrugged, wrapping the blankets cozily around lucius.

“away.” lucius closed his eyes as raven pulled him gently into his arms, taking in his familiar scent. he smelled of metal and pines, and warm cloth, and elsewhere. 

he was home now.

“will you go away again?”

raven shrugged again, lucius’s face shifting against the mercenary’s warm chest as he did so. the healer sensed the resonations of raven’s heartbeat within him; though he did not lay his head upon it, lucius felt the slow, calming rhythm of raven’s heart, and his own.

“not without you, lucius.”

unbeknownst to lucius, as raven had crept into the silent cottage and placed his belongings in the dwelling room, and made his way slowly up the stairs to the bedroom, it was not until the mercenary turned the knob and found lucius sleeping soundly in a cocoon of blankets in their bed that he was home.


End file.
